


Summer Lover

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: 80s, F/M, Reader-Insert, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Summer Lover

You sat next to Adam warrington gutarist of Yungblud in the front seat of a red 1984 Mercedes blasting Trevor Something songs while driving down the streets of Los Angeles California.

It was a beautiful hot summer day the cool wind blew through your hair and you coundnt be happier you were head over heels in love with the Scottish guitarist.

"Hey babe were to next,"he asked.

"How about the beach,"you requested.

"The beach it is then he replied with a toothy grin that caused you to blush.

He could be so mysterious at times and often you couldnt get a good read on him or what he was thinking but whenever he looked in your direction you subconsciously knew exactly what was on his mind.

When you finaly reached the beach the sun was already setting but that was of no concern to Adam he pefered the darkness of night.

You rolled out a beach towel and sat down wacthing the sun set while Adam wraped his strong arms around you pulling you in close.


End file.
